


Like A Record Skipping

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes Castiel a moment to say the words, but Dean spins on them for seven days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Record Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/post/96549805554/he-told-him-that-he-loved-him-games-with-english) on Tumblr.

_Only he told him that he loved him._  
It was Monday  
And Dean was in the washroom  
Toothbrush in hand  
Unable to reply before  
Castiel vanished  
Leaving him alone in the mirror.

_He only told him that he loved him._  
This is what Dean tells himself  
All day Tuesday  
Over and over again  
Like a record skipping  
Like a record skipping  
As if “only” is a word that applies to love.

_He told only him that he loved him._  
Of that, Dean is relatively certain  
Given that Castiel is an angel  
And angels aren’t supposed to love  
Or ruin prophecies  
Or have free will  
Or say “I love you” to hellbound hunters.

_He told him only that he loved him._  
That was literally the only thing he said  
And now he won’t answer his phone  
Dean keeps praying every night  
Because it’s freaking him the hell out  
That Castiel would say a thing like that  
And just disappear.

_He told him that he only loved him._  
Well, no, not exactly  
Because Castiel loves bees  
And humanity, and Sam  
And all the other angels  
But when he tells Dean  
There is something peculiar in his eyes.

_He told him that he loved only him._  
And other things besides in those prayers  
Because once Castiel disappears  
Maybe this is the only way Dean gets  
To lay things out about his life so far  
And his life right now  
Because Castiel won’t answer his damn phone.

_He told him that he loved him only._  
Just you, Cas.  
Just you, for as long as you want me.  
Come back, man.  
Please come back. I need you.  
I love you.  
I love you.


End file.
